Slayer Witch
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: After the Hellmouth collapses Buffy finds out shes adopted and not just a slayer... Shes much more... Shes a witch. SPUFFY
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessie:**_ This is a crossover between Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place after season 8 of charmed and season 7 of Buffy. I will have to make a timeline because I have to tweak it a bit.

_**1670-**_ October 31-Melinda Warren was born

_**1692-**_ March 1-Melinda Warren died

_**1727-**_ Liam was born

_**1953-**_ Liam died/sired by Darla and became Angelus

_**1808-**_ Brianna Warren was born

_**1853-**_ William was born

_**1860-**_ Drusilla was sired by Angelus

_**1880-**_ William died and was sired by Drusilla and became Spike

_**1884-**_ Brianna Warren died

_**1898-**_ Angelus was cused with a soul

_**1900- **_Spike kills his first Slayer

_**1924-**_ May 6-Leo Wyatt was born

_**1926-**_ June 23-Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell was born

_**1942-**_ November 14-Leo Wyatt died

_**1944-**_ Victor Bennett was born

_**1945-**_ April 5-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell was born

_**1965-**_ October 28-Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell was born

_**1968-**_ August 7-Piper Halliwell was born

_**1970-**_ November 2-Phoebe Halliwell was born

_**1972-**_ August 3-Paige 'Halliwell' Matthews was born

_**1973-**_ Febuary 28-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell died

_**1977-**_ Spike kills his second Slayer Nikki Wood in New York

_**1980-**_ Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander 'Xander' Harris were born

_**1993- **_Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell dies

_**1995- **_Buffy was called as a Slayer, Her first watcher Merrick dies, Buffy gets expelled from Hemery for burning down the gym, Hank and Joyce get a divorce

_**1996-**_ Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell dies, Buffy moves to Sunnydale, Buffy dies at the hands of the Master, then is brought back by Xander, the Master dies at Buffys hands

_**1997-**_ Buffy and Spike meet, Buffy and Kendra meet, January 19-Angel and Buffy consummate their relationship and Angel loses his soul and becomes Angelus, Buffy destroys the Judge using a rocket launcher

_**1998-**_ Febuary 2-Wyatt Halliwell was born, Kendra dies, Buffy teams up with Spike to stop Angelus from resurrecting Acathla and tells Joyce she is a Vampire Slayer, and Buffy sends Angelus to a hell dimesion, Buffy goes to L.A. and then returns three months later, Faith arrives in Sunnydale, Angel returns, Mr. Tricks Slayerfest 98'

_**1999-**_ Buffy goes through a test set up by the Watchers Council, Giles is fired, Buffy quits the council, Faith accidently kills Allan Finch the Mayors assistant, Buffy puts Faith in a coma, Buffy rallies the entire Senior Class and defeats the Mayor by blowing up the highschool, Angel leaves for good, Buffy starts college, Spike returns for the Gem of Amarra, Spike gets the Chip in his head

_**2000- **_Joyce becomes ill, Buffy first fights Glorificus for the first time, Buffy finds out about Spikes past, Joyce dies, Buffy finds out Glorificus is a god, kills her, and then jumps into a portal, killing her, Spike takes care of Dawn

_**2001-**_ Buffy is resurrected, Sweet comes to Sunnydale, Buffy and Spike kiss, Buffy and Spike start sleeping together, Spike trys to rape Buffy and fails, Willow and Tara break up, get back together, and then Tara is killed by Warren Mears, and Willow tries to destroy the world but Xander stops her, Spike goes to get his soul

_**2002-**_ The new Sunnydale Highschool opens, Willow comes home, Buffy becomes a counsiler at the new Sunnydale High, the First controls Spike through his Chip, Andrew comes back to Sunnydale and Willow takes him prisoner, Giles arrives with three potential Slayers and then they keep arriving, Buffy makes a boot camp for Slayers, Spikes chip is removed, Faith returns to sunnydale, Buffy finds a Slayers Scythe, Buffy and the Scoobies, the Potential Slayers turned Slayers, Spike, Andrew, Principal Wood, Dawn, Anya, and Giles go into the Hellmouth and defeat the First once and for all, Spike and Anya die

_**2003-**_ Buffy and the gang go to Rome, Xander goes to Africa to make a Slayers headquarters there, The Scoobies and Watchers Headquarters and School for Slayers is opened in London, Buffy leaves London and moves to L.A., William and Piper are born

_**2006-**_ Coop and Phoebe married, Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews married, Buffy moves to San Francisco with her twin children William Alexander and Piper Joyce Anne

_**Jessie: **_This is my timeline. I had to tweak acouple of things so it was right. I might have left acouple of things out, but I am not really sure. Well heres the disclaimer and the prolouge .

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed. I do, however, own William Alexander and Piper Joyce Anne.

_**Prolouge...**_

_**January 19, 1980...San Francisco, California**_

Andy paced the hospital waiting room. Prue, his girlfriend was giving birth to their daughter, and he was extremely nervous. He knew that the could not keep her because they were only fifteen. Too young to raise a child. Not to mention her grandmother would not let her keep their daughter. He saw the doctor and quickly went over to him. "Miss Halliwell will see you now. She is in room 218." Andy ran to the room and stopped at the doorway.

Prue saw him and smiled as she beckoned him to come in. "Come meet your daughter... Phoenix Anne Halliwell." Andy frowned. "Why is her last name Halliwell and not Trudeau? And why does it start with P?" Prue rolled her eyes. "When a female in our family gets married she keeps the last name Halliwell. We are not married, but I wanted Phoenix to have my last name. And as for her name staring with P, it is a tradition in our family. It has been for a long time." Andy accepted this and nodded showing he did. "Fine."

"Andy... I dont want to give her up for adoption. I want to keep her." Andy watched his girlfriend and his heart broke knowing he would probably never see his daughter again. "I know Prue, but we are only 15, and we are not old enough to raise her. My parents wanted you to have an abortion, but I told them no because I would not let them kill my child."(A/N: I have no ideas what the law in California is for abortion back in 1980, I tried to look on Wikipedia, but I could not find much, so please bare with me)

The nurse, doctor, and the social worker(A/N: Im not sure if its a social worker that takes care of adoptions so just go with it please...again) came in. "It is time Miss Halliwell." said the social worker with sympathy. "Im very sorry you have to do this. I hate this part of my job." Prue signed the papers, but held onto her daughter not wanting to let her go. "Miss Halliwell, I need to take her now." Prues eyes teared. "Ca-ca-can I say go-goodb-bye?" The social worker nodded.

Prue held her daughter to her tightly and hugged her. "I love you Phoenix. Im sorry I cant raise you, but they wont let me. I-Im sorry." She broke into a sob. "I will NEVER forget you, my daughter." she looked at ther social worker and asked "Can I give her something?" She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to give her?" Prue held up a necklace with the triquetra symbol on it. The social worker nodded and Prue slipped it around Phoenixs neck. "If you dont mind me asking, what does that symbol stand for?" she asked curiously. Its the Triquetra. Ive read about it at school. My grandmother wanted me to give it to her." She nodded. Prue leaned forward and kissed Phoenix on the forehead. "I love you." She handed her to the social worker.

_**2002... Sunnydale, California inside the Hellmouth**_

Tears slid down Buffys cheeks as she linked hands with Spike and they both watched in shock as their hands caught on fire, but didnt burn them. She looked him straight in the eyes and said "I love you." Spike smiled sadly and said, "No you dont, but thanks for saying it. Now go on... Schools out for the bloody summer, pet."

Buffy grabbed the scythe and ran up the stairs and into the hallways of the collapsing Sunnydale High. She ran down the corridor, but was stopped by it collapsing right in front of her. She turned and ran up the stairs leading to the roof and ran and jumped on to the next roof until she was running right along side the bus holding everyone else. Running along side the bus, Buffy lept off the roof and landed on the roof of the bus with a thud. She held on for dear life until the bus stopped. She quickly jumped off and stared at what was left of the Hellmouth. The back door of the bus opened and Dawn jumped out and hugged her sister. Giles came up behind them.

"I dont understand, what did this?" Buffy turned around and looked at what was left of the Hellmouth. She said one word. "Spike." Everyone walked forward and stared at the Hellmouth in shock.(The Welcome to Sunnydale sign falls into the crater) "Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for buisness." said Kennedy. "Theres another on in Cleveland, not to spoil the moment." said Giles.

"We saved the world." sighed Xander. "We changed the world! I can feel them Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere." exclaimed Willow. "Well have to find them." muttered Buffy. "We will." muttered Dawn. "The mall was actually in Sunnydale so theres no hope of going there tomorrow." said Giles. "We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." said Dawn sarcastically. "All those shops gone! The Gap, Starbucks, Toys R Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them." said Xander. "We have alot of work ahead of us." sighed Giles. "Can I push him in?" asked Faith. "Youve got my vote." laughed Willow. "I just wanna sleep yo! For like a week!" laughed Faith as she pushed Giles playfully.

"I guess we all could. If we wanted to." smiled Dawn. "Yeah! The First is scrunched so... What do you think we should do Buffy?" questioned Willow. "Yeah, your not the one and only 'Chosen' anymore. You just gotta live like a person. Hows that feel?" asked Faith, smiling. "Yeah Buffy, what are we gonna do now?" asked Dawn. Buffy just smiled.

_**2003... L.A.**_

Buffy went through the files she had found in her mothers things. "Bills...bills..." Buffy paused. She had kept every note and report cards from her teachers from Preschool to Highschool. Even the one explaining that she had been expelled for burning down the gym at Hemery. She flipped through the papers, but stopped when she arrived at some very important legal papers. She suddenly froze. There on the paper it said, Therefore the child known as Phoenix Anne Halliwell is adopted by Hank and Joyce Summers and shall be known as Buffy Anne Summers.

Buffy didnt know what to do. She just sat there for what seemed like hours before suddenly jumping up and running to the nearest bathroom to puke her guts out. After puking, she took the files and went home.

_**Some months later...**_

Buffy smiled as she held her children. The nurse stared at her, and then asked "What are you going to name them?" Buffy sighed. Then smiled. Im going to name them William Alexander Halliewell and Piper Joyce Anne Halliwell."

_**Jessie: **_Hope you like this. Its kinda telling to what happened in the Hellmouth, but since I didnt write all of it, it is only part of it. Its also telling you about how she found out about the adoption and about how the twins were born.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jessie: _This is the second chapter of Slayer Witch! YAY!!!! Sorry Im hyper...And I havent even had any soda! Im not even sure what im doing for this chapter, so I am making this up as I go. Here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Charmed...I only wish I do!**

**_1670- _**October 31-Melinda Warren was born

**_1692-_** March 1-Melinda Warren died

**_1727-_ **Liam was born

**_1953-_ **Liam died/sired by Darla and became Angelus

**_1808-_ **Brianna Warren was born

**_1853-_ **William was born

**_1860-_ **Drusilla was sired by Angelus

**_1880-_ **William died and was sired by Drusilla and became Spike

**_1884-_ **Brianna Warren died

**_1898-_ **Angelus was cused with a soul

_**1900-** _Spike kills his first Slayer

**_1924-_ **May 6-Leo Wyatt was born

**_1926-_ **June 23-Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell was born

**_1942-_ **November 14-Leo Wyatt died

**_1944-_ **Victor Bennett was born

**_1945-_ **April 5-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell was born

**_1965-_ **October 28-Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell was born

**_1968-_ **August 7-Piper Halliwell was born

**_1970-_ **November 2-Phoebe Halliwell was born

**_1972-_ **August 3-Paige 'Halliwell' Matthews was born

**_1973-_ **Febuary 28-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell died

**_1977-_ **Spike kills his second Slayer Nikki Wood in New York

**_1980-_ **Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander 'Xander' Harris were born

**_1993- _**Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell dies

**_1995- _**Buffy was called as a Slayer, Her first watcher Merrick dies, Buffy gets expelled from Hemery for burning down the gym, Hank and Joyce get a divorce

**_1996-_ **Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell dies, Buffy moves to Sunnydale, Buffy dies at the hands of the Master, then is brought back by Xander, the Master dies at Buffys hands

**_1997-_ **Buffy and Spike meet, Buffy and Kendra meet, January 19-Angel and Buffy consummate their relationship and Angel loses his soul and becomes Angelus, Buffy destroys the Judge using a rocket launcher

**_1998-_ **Febuary 2-Wyatt Halliwell was born, Kendra dies, Buffy teams up with Spike to stop Angelus from resurrecting Acathla and tells Joyce she is a Vampire Slayer, and Buffy sends Angelus to a hell dimesion, Buffy goes to L.A. and then returns three months later, Faith arrives in Sunnydale, Angel returns, Mr. Tricks Slayerfest 98'

**_1999-_ **Buffy goes through a test set up by the Watchers Council, Giles is fired, Buffy quits the council, Faith accidently kills Allan Finch the Mayors assistant, Buffy puts Faith in a coma, Buffy rallies the entire Senior Class and defeats the Mayor by blowing up the highschool, Angel leaves for good, Buffy starts college, Spike returns for the Gem of Amarra, Spike gets the Chip in his head

**_2000- _**Joyce becomes ill, Buffy first fights Glorificus for the first time, Buffy finds out about Spikes past, Joyce dies, Buffy finds out Glorificus is a god, kills her, and then jumps into a portal, killing her, Spike takes care of Dawn

**_2001-_ **Buffy is resurrected, Sweet comes to Sunnydale, Buffy and Spike kiss, Buffy and Spike start sleeping together, Spike trys to rape Buffy and fails, Willow and Tara break up, get back together, and then Tara is killed by Warren Mears, and Willow tries to destroy the world but Xander stops her, Spike goes to get his soul

**_2002-_ **The new Sunnydale Highschool opens, Willow comes home, Buffy becomes a counsiler at the new Sunnydale High, the First controls Spike through his Chip, Andrew comes back to Sunnydale and Willow takes him prisoner, Giles arrives with three potential Slayers and then they keep arriving, Buffy makes a boot camp for Slayers, Spikes chip is removed, Faith returns to sunnydale, Buffy finds a Slayers Scythe, Buffy and the Scoobies, the Potential Slayers turned Slayers, Spike, Andrew, Principal Wood, Dawn, Anya, and Giles go into the Hellmouth and defeat the First once and for all, Spike and Anya die

**_2003-_** Buffy and the gang go to Rome, Xander goes to Africa to make a Slayers headquarters there, The Scoobies and Watchers Headquarters and School for Slayers is opened in London, Buffy leaves London and moves to L.A., William and Piper are born

**_2006-_ **Coop and Phoebe married, Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews married, Buffy moves to San Francisco with her twin children William Alexander and Piper Joyce Anne

**Buffy thinking-**

**(Piper thinking)-**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Piper sighed as she tried to find a new bartender. She had been interviewing all afternoon and she still had not found someone she thought would good enough to fill the position. Paige patted her sister reassuringly. "Dont worry, youll find someone." Piper snorted. "I doubt it! I havent found anyone thats good enough to fill the position! Im about ready to blow something up!"**

**"Um... Im here to interview for the bartender position... If its still open." Piper and Paige turned and saw a young woman in her twenties. She had long wavy brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She was about 54 and very petite. She was wearing tight black pants and a black haltertop and a long leather duster, complete with black combat boots. **

**Piper rubbed her head. "Yeah its still open. Sorry if I scared you, but Ive been interviewing all day and I havent found anyone and Im frustrated." The woman smiled. "Dont worry, you didnt scare me. I dont scare that easily." -Then again, fighting demons for 11 years can do that to you.- Paige grinned. "I like her. Shes perfect for the bartender position!" Piper glared at her youngest sister. "Paige, you dont know anything about her! And she still has to interview and we have to do a background check! No offense!" she said. She chuckled. "None taken." Shall we go to my office? She nodded.**

**_Pipers office..._**

**"Now, before we begin, can I have your name?" Piper watched as she blushed embarrassedly. "Sorry. My name is Elizabeth Summers." Piper smiled. "Nice to meet you Ms. Summers. Can you tell me a little about yourself?" Elizabeth hesitated. Piper saw that she hesitated. **

**"Like I said my name is Elizabeth Summers. I was born in L.A. to Hank and Joyce Summers, and Im 26 years old. My parents got divorced when I was fifteen and my mom and I moved to a small town 2 hours away from L.A. I had two best freinds in highschool, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. At my previous Highschool I was the most popular girl in school, but at my new school I was an outcast... not that I minded. Willow was a computer nerd and loved school, and Xander was... well Xander. Just a geek. I didnt too good in schoolwork, but got a really good SAT score. I went to the local Community College, but dropped out when my mom got sick. We found out it was a brain tumor. She had surgery, but she had an aneurism and died. I was the one that found her body..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes. **

**Piper cringed. "My mom died when I was really young... My oldest sister saw her drown. She died 10 years ago. She was murdered." Piper held back her own tears. Elizabeth saw that she was upset and smile sympathetically. "I know what its like to lose people you love." Piper sighed. "Its kinda funny though... I lost my older sister and then on the day of her funeral, I gained a younger half-sister." Elizabeth smiled. "At least you have family. I found out 3 years ago that Im adopted. My adoptive mother is dead, and my sister hates me. So do my freinds." Piper frowned. "Im sure they dont hate you." Elizabeth shook her head. "Things changed after I-my mom died." Elizabeth changed the I to Mom, hoping that she hadnt noticed. But Piper had, but didnt say anything. "Um.. Please continue." said Piper, putting on a fake smile.**

**Elizabeth noticed the fake smile, but continued. "Not that long after that, Willows girlfreind Tara was killed by a guy named Warren when he was trying to get revenge on me. Then a year later my boyfreind and Xanders ex-fiance Anya were killed in an earthquake. 4 months later I found out I was pregnant, so I left and went back to L.A. for awhile, found out I was adopted, had twins, a boy and a girl, then moved here to San Francisco."**

**"Have you ever been in trouble with the law?" questioned Piper. She again hesitated. -I might as well be truthful since shes going to do a background check shell find out anyways.- "I got kicked out my school in L.A. for burning down the gym, and I was expelled from Sunnydale High because the cops found me leaning over a dead body and assumed I had killed her...I wouldnt have hurt her though...She was my friend. I ran away to L.A. for three months and then came home once I was cleared of all charges. I was only let back into Sunnydale High because I was friends with the Librarian, who threatened to go to the Mayor about the principle, who wasnt going to let me back in because he hated me...And because he had in in for me since he became the principal."**

**Piper was shocked, but kept her cool. "I see... Anyhing else I should know about?" She shook her head no. "Thats it." Piper nodded. "Do you have any experiance being a bartender?" "No, but I have Experiance as a waitress...unfortunately." Piper raised an eyebrow. "A waitress?" Elizabeth blushed. "It was the summer that I ran away. I needed money, so I became a waitress." Piper sighed. This was the closest she had to a bartender. "Your hired. But I still have to do a background check." Elizabeth shrugged. "Okay." Piper smiled. "You can start tonight, if thats alright?" "Sure. As long as I can get a baysitter." "Alright. Ill give you a tour. Be here two hours before the club opens so that I can show you the ropes, ok?" "Sure. It was nice to meet you Piper." Piper smiled again. (I like her! She may have gotten in some trouble with the law, but shes perfect for this job.) "It was nice to meet you too Elizabeth. See you tonight." "Bye."**

**Jessie: Sorry its so short, but Im stuck. I dont know how Im going to go about doing this. Oh well! I will get some inspiration sometime or another. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie:**_ Hey this is the next chapter of Slayer Witch. I am so sorry for not updating for so long, but I have not been inspired. But now I know what Im going to write!

Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer... If I did Spike wouldnt have died and neither would have Tara and alot of people. And Riley would have never existed. I own the twins William Alexander Halliwell and Piper Joyce Anne Halliwell.

_**1670- **_October 31-Melinda Warren was born

_**1692-**_ March 1-Melinda Warren died

_**1727-**_Liam was born

_**1953-**_Liam died/sired by Darla and became Angelus

_**1808-**_Brianna Warren was born

_**1853-**_William was born

_**1860-**_Drusilla was sired by Angelus

_**1880-**_William died and was sired by Drusilla and became Spike

_**1884-**_Brianna Warren died

_**1898-**_Angelus was cused with a soul

_**1900-**_Spike kills his first Slayer

_**1924-**_May 6-Leo Wyatt was born

_**1926-**_June 23-Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell was born

_**1942-**_November 14-Leo Wyatt died

_**1944-**_Victor Bennett was born

_**1945-**_April 5-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell was born

_**1965-**_October 28-Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell was born

_**1968-**_August 7-Piper Halliwell was born

_**1970-**_November 2-Phoebe Halliwell was born

_**1972-**_August 3-Paige 'Halliwell' Matthews was born

_**1973-**_Febuary 28-Patricia 'Patti' Halliwell died

_**1977-**_Spike kills his second Slayer Nikki Wood in New York

_**1980-**_Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander 'Xander' Harris were born

_**1993- **_Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell dies

_**1995- **_Buffy was called as a Slayer, Her first watcher Merrick dies, Buffy gets expelled from Hemery for burning down the gym, Hank and Joyce get a divorce

_**1996-**_Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell dies, Buffy moves to Sunnydale, Buffy dies at the hands of the Master, then is brought back by Xander, the Master dies at Buffys hands

_**1997-**_Buffy and Spike meet, Buffy and Kendra meet, January 19-Angel and Buffy consummate their relationship and Angel loses his soul and becomes Angelus, Buffy destroys the Judge using a rocket launcher

_**1998-**_Febuary 2-Wyatt Halliwell was born, Kendra dies, Buffy teams up with Spike to stop Angelus from resurrecting Acathla and tells Joyce she is a Vampire Slayer, and Buffy sends Angelus to a hell dimesion, Buffy goes to L.A. and then returns three months later, Faith arrives in Sunnydale, Angel returns, Mr. Tricks Slayerfest 98'

_**1999-**_Buffy goes through a test set up by the Watchers Council, Giles is fired, Buffy quits the council, Faith accidently kills Allan Finch the Mayors assistant, Buffy puts Faith in a coma, Buffy rallies the entire Senior Class and defeats the Mayor by blowing up the highschool, Angel leaves for good, Buffy starts college, Spike returns for the Gem of Amarra, Spike gets the Chip in his head

_**2000- **_Joyce becomes ill, Buffy first fights Glorificus for the first time, Buffy finds out about Spikes past, Joyce dies, Buffy finds out Glorificus is a god, kills her, and then jumps into a portal, killing her, Spike takes care of Dawn

_**2001-**_Buffy is resurrected, Sweet comes to Sunnydale, Buffy and Spike kiss, Buffy and Spike start sleeping together, Spike trys to rape Buffy and fails, Willow and Tara break up, get back together, and then Tara is killed by Warren Mears, and Willow tries to destroy the world but Xander stops her, Spike goes to get his soul

_**2002-**_The new Sunnydale Highschool opens, Willow comes home, Buffy becomes a counsiler at the new Sunnydale High, the First controls Spike through his Chip, Andrew comes back to Sunnydale and Willow takes him prisoner, Giles arrives with three potential Slayers and then they keep arriving, Buffy makes a boot camp for Slayers, Spikes chip is removed, Faith returns to sunnydale, Buffy finds a Slayers Scythe, Buffy and the Scoobies, the Potential Slayers turned Slayers, Spike, Andrew, Principal Wood, Dawn, Anya, and Giles go into the Hellmouth and defeat the First once and for all, Spike and Anya die

_**2003-**_ Buffy and the gang go to Rome, Xander goes to Africa to make a Slayers headquarters there, The Scoobies and Watchers Headquarters and School for Slayers is opened in London, Buffy leaves London and moves to L.A., William and Piper are born

_**2006-**_Coop and Phoebe married, Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews married, Buffy moves to San Francisco with her twin children William Alexander and Piper Joyce Anne

**-Buffy thinking-**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Buffys Living room...**_

Buffy watched as Will and Piper played on the floor in her living room. She would have to bring them to work until she could get a baby sitter. "I just hope my new boss doesnt mind them being there..." she muttered. She went over and picked them up. "Cmon babies, you get to come with mommy to work." She put them in their carseats and strapped them in nice and tight to make sure they did not get out..(Yes she FINALLY has her drivers license)

_**P3 that night...**_

She got there two hours before the club opened. She walked down the stairs and saw piper there with her sister Paige, another woman with short brown hair, and three very attractive men. She walked over to them and Paige was the first to notice her. "Elizabeth! Your here!" She couldnt help but grin at the other woman. "Yeah. I also brought some friends along... I hope you dont mind Mrs. Halliwell." said Buffy. Piper looked confused for a minute, but then she heard a giggle and looked down.

She looked down into two pairs of eyes. Hiding behind Elizabeth were two children that were about five years old. They had black hair, they had high, sharp cheek bones, a small nose that seemed to fit their faces perfectly, and they had one piercing blue eye and one piercing green eye.

The boy was the taller of the two and was obviously going to be very tall when he got older, and a heartbreaker. The girl was the shorter of the two and petite. but despite that, she was going to break alot of hearts when she got older.

The boy was wearing baggy black pants an a tight black wife beater and black converses. He was pretty muscled for a five year old and his hair was short and spiked.. The girl was also wearing a pair of baggy black pants, but had on a black t-shirt with a red button up shirt that wasnt buttoned, and black and red converses, and she had long hair down to the middle of her back that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was also muscled pretty good for a five year old.

Paige let out a squeal and ran forward and started pinching their cheeks. They squirmed, trying to get out of her grip, but then gave up. "Who are these little cuties?" Paige asked curiously. "They are my children. I am really sorry, but I couldnt find a babysitter and I will be sure to as soon as possible! Im not fired am I?" she said in a rush. Piper raised an eyebrow. "No your not fired, but you didnt mention you had children Elizabeth. We can set up a playdate for them and my sons, Wyatt and Chris!" said Piper enthusiastically. Elizabeth relaxed. "Alright. And you can call me Buffy. This is my son William and my daughter Piper."

The group stared at her, startled. "Your daughters name is Piper?" inquired, well, the older Piper. Buffy nodded. Piper laughed. "What a coincidence, my name is Piper too!" Buffy laughed. "Well Ill be damned!" Piper jumped. "Oh, Eliz- umm... Buffy... This is my husband Leo Wyatt, my sister Phoebe and her husband Coop, and you know Paige, and this is Paiges husband Henry." Buffy smiled at them. "Its nice to meet all of you."

She shook Henrys hand, then Leo, then Coops. Coop felt a jolt go through him. This girl had been hurt by love very badly. Before he could get anything more from her, she moved to shake Phoebes hand. Phoebe let out a gasp as she had a vision.(**A/N:** Im not going to describe the vision because its just Buffys past, and that would take to long to do. Shes pretty much seeing most of Buffys past. And if you havent seen all seven seasons of BTVS, then thats your problem, and you should go watch them) When Phoebes vision ended, she stared at Buffy oddly, and then turned and walked out.

Piper and Paige looked at Buffy for a minute, and then ran out after Phoebe. They found her out in the parking lot leaning against her car, pale and shaken. "Phoebe, what the hell was that! You had a vision! What was it?" She stared them straight in the eyes and said, "Shes not what you think she is." She told them everything she saw. By the time she was done, they were in shock.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Buffy was startled. -What the hell!- Was the first thought that came to mind. She didnt know what the hell that was, but Piper tugged on her pants. Buffy looked down at her. "Yes sweetie, what is it?" Piper smiled sweetly. "Mommy, can you sing to us?" Buffy smiled softly at her daughter. "Of course sweetie." she glanced at the guys assembled. "Can I borrow a guitar?" Leo nodded. She picked up an acoustic and started to strumming. As she did that, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe came walking in to confront her. She started to sing softly.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As she finished, Piper walked over to her. "I suggest you tell me the truth and you tell me now!" exclaimed Piper in anger. "What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. What I mean, Elizabeth Summers, is who you really are... Or should I say Phoenix Halliwell!?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Jessie: **_FINISHED!! Hope you like the third chapter of Slayer Witch. About the song thing, I only put it in the story cause I was listening to it and it kinda sounds like a song Buffy could sing to Spike. I made the twins a mixture of their parents. William is taking after Spike and is going to be tall, and he has the spiked hair thing going on like Spike did in the 70s. Piper is going to be short and petite like her mother, and she has long hair like Buffy used to.

They have a mix of their parents personalities. They act like Spike sometimes, and can be rude and sarcastic sometimes. They love poetry, and can also be gentle like Spike. Taking after Buffy they are stubborn as hell and just as pig headed as her. Both are very intelligent and love to get into mischief.

_**A/N:**_ I am going to try to update all of my stories except ShadowFang, because I just updated it not to long ago.

The song is 'Far Away' by Nickelback

_**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
